


The World

by AgniKayos



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antarctic Empire, Character Death, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Darryl Noveschosch, Mentioned HBomb94, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), l'manberg, smpearth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgniKayos/pseuds/AgniKayos
Summary: The Dream SMP has many views, of themselves and the world around them.Warning- violence, death
Relationships: Jack Manifold & Niki | Nihachu, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 21





	The World

The World

Technoblade, the Blood God, former leader of the Antarctic Empire, current installer of Anarchy in the Greater Dream SMP. He has fought wars against armies with only a sword and a friend by his side. He’s leveled cities, bringing their leaders to his feet, begging him to stop. He has only had three constants in his life,

_ The voices _

_ Blood _

_ And _

_ Phil  _

Philza, the Angel of Death, former leader of the Antarctic Empire, the Bane of L’Manberg. He was known as the stone-cold killer who lit L’Manberg’s fuse, fulfilling his son’s dying wish. He was powerful, dangerous, eternal, his single life a reminder of the job he is meant to complete. He fought wars, living through some of the worst events in history, why?

For Techno, obviously.

For the man who made himself a name in the arenas, who threw it away for fun once his name struck fear into every fighter he went against. 

The man who extended his hand to him in the icy tundra, offering partnership. 

The man who became his brother.

The man who conquered the world for him.

For Philza, the man who saved him that first day in the Arctic. Techno remembered the biting winds that stung his face as his attacker swung a pristine blue blade at him. His sword groaned as the blades collide, its hilt cracking from overuse. Phil had dropped out of the air, behind his attacker, stabbing him through the back. Techno had offered him a place as Emporer, to fight by each other’s side, he had agreed. They built their Empire in an abandoned labyrinth under the ice, gathering resources. 

“For you Phil, the World” Techno said as they raised their swords to the sun. 

Phil, the man who he watching spiral after his son’s death.

Who decimated the country made by his own child, and laughed.

The man who lost so much but

The man who joined him at the head of the Antarctic Anarchists without a second thought.

The man who he saw as a brother.

The man who he would give the world to without hesitation. 

After decimating L’Manberg, they returned to the Arctic, bringing another with them.

Ranboo, the Minute Man of a land out of time, the boy with silk hands.

The shy enderman whose voice was overshadowed by loyalties. The boy who rejected sides and embraced people, clinging to the hope that he could save them.

The boy who was discarded by the war, mind torn by a voice who unraveled him until he was a shell. The boy with a clouded past, rumored to come from the arenas.

The boy who wanted a new start, away from people who ridiculed him. 

  
  


They were the three exiled, one by choice, two by actions. They built up their gear, readying themselves for the next day. Because they all knew that they would never be safe. 

_ “For you Phil, the world”  _

Techno had promised.

_ “In what world do we win?” _

Ranboo had asked.

Not in their world, no, they were pawn to a greater evil who would use them till their purpose was served. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Captain, the one who mastered the seas before settling into a wartorn country. Alliances with old friends failed, leaving her alone. She watched them tear each other apart, turning children into mercenaries and creators into weapons.

She watched Tommy struggle, she watched him fight wars no one should fight. She watched him walk away as his friends lined up, wishing him a good death. 

She watched Tubbo as the young president weighted the lives of the people higher than his friend, casting him away. She watched his country fall as he tried to please the people, the power-hungry people who wanted blood. She watched him hunt down the Blood God, determined to set an example. 

She watched as he angered Dream, who was determined to erase the republic. Her Duckling, along with help, decimated the people, leaving scars on the earth that would never heal. 

Then the Eggpire approached her, plunging her into a downward spiral of madness. Her mind was bound to the egg, its whispers and promises poisoning her mind. Sam pulled her out, saved her from drowning in the egg’s influence. In return, she let him get dragged away, shattered by the Eggpire, under the influence of the Egg. 

Alone, she stood against the Egg as it ravaged her home, causing distrust between the people. She turned to her last resort, The Blade.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Manifold, the death cheater, the man with six lives. 

The man who wants to kill the hero.

The man who suffered the consequences of actions no one could control.

He found solace in one person,

Nihachu, the keeper of the hidden city, former L’Manberg citizen. 

The woman who swore that the hero will never win, who wanted him gone.

Who found solidarity in the death cheater,

Who inherited an old lords possessions before he escaped the madness.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The World was not what they thought, their fates tied on strings. Mere puppets in an intricate game lead by the puppet master who Dreamed. He Dreamed of peace, a foreign feeling to his world.

He wanted peace for his family,

And he would go to any lengths to achieve it. 


End file.
